Take my soul away
by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
Summary: AU [set in ancient Egypt]Things never turn out the way one wishes. and sometimes it's for the best.Dedicated to all my reviewers [ShizukaXBakura AnzuXAtem] rating probably will go up in the future!chap 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Take my soul away by Le petit Chaperon Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't owe YGO

A/N: today's my birthday, (I'm finally 15!!) and if one celebrates, one gives something to the reviewers because reviews make me very happy!!!!!

IMPORTANT!!! This story is AU!!! You've been warned!!!

* * *

Default chapter

* * *

The sun was setting, it's crimson red glow reflected on the few clouds in the evening sky. The desert sand faintly reflected the last ray's of light from the dusk. Through the enormous sand plain, a caravan of horses and camels made it's way to the inhabited world. Sekhmets breath (A/N: Sekhmet has a lion head and she's the goddess of war. The ancient Egyptians used to say that Sekhmets breath the hot wind in the desert) made the sand ripple over the banks.

Shizuka sighed. How much longer is it going to take before they finally arrive at the palace? She sat in a palanquin carried by two horses together with her best friend. She couldn't wait to live out her destiny. As the Pharaoh's wife.

Her whole life she was raised and trained to make a proper wife.

She looked next to her, where her best friend sound asleep. Anzu, the best friend one could wish for. Just about one week ago they hear who was chosen as the Pharaohs wife. Shizuka remembered never feeling so tense. Anzu took her defeat almost unnaturally well. She remembered the disappointed look on Anzu's face, but she smiled for Shizuka's sake.

According to the rules, the number two, had to be number one's maid. The only chance that number two, Anzu in this case, had to escape a long maid's life was to marry a priest. Just like Shizuka, Anzu was trained her whole life. With just one purpose. To serve and please the pharaoh as his wife.

At the symbolic age of three they were separated from their families because of their extraordinary appearance. They were chosen because they looked nothing like the most Egyptians, who normally had black hair and dark eyes. Anzu's hair was brown, but much lighter then what normal Egyptians had.

Anzu's eyes were blue like the Nile by moonlight. People used to say that Sobek the Crocodile god poured water in them himself. Anzu's personality held a good deal of water two. Water is unstoppable, it will always find it's way.

(A/N: Sobek the Crocodile god protected the water supplies and his sweat (O.o) formed the Nile)

Shizuka looked completely different, but not less dazzling. Her auburn hair grew like a waterfall of flames over her shoulders almost up to her waist and her brown eyes had hinds of emerald in them. Their skin was several tones lighter than that of normal people, it was like that by nature, but Mother kept them as much as possible out of the sun, to maintain that color.

In the years of their education by Mother they had been taught to obey everything their husband said to them, because as the queen of Egypt you may be the most powerful woman, but your husband is above you because he's a man and the Pharaoh. Further they learned how to move as gracefully as possible, reading and writing.

Mother learned them everything they knew, she educated them, took care of them, and made them what they are today. Of course, Mother wasn't Shizuka's real mother, neither was she Anzu's. They just called her that because she was so important in their lives. Mother was an old woman, and very fond of money. That's why it was so important that Shizuka married the Pharaoh, because as her "mother" she would live her last day's in royal comfort.

Shizuka couldn't care less about her mothers greed. She wanted to live out her destiny.

She loved Mother as a child would love his real mother, and she would always keep her in her heart. Just like Anzu. Anzu might have been assigned to be her maid, but she was still a friend, and Shizuka would always treat her kindly and with respect. That was an oath that they made when they were still young. And she'll keep it. Fore ever.

* * *

Suddenly the caravan stopped and Mother opened the curtain that protected Shizuka and Anzu from the desert sand.

"What's happening Mother?" Shizuka asked politely.

"Were stopping here for the night, tomorrow will arrive at the palace, darling." She said with a smile. She shot a glare at the sleeping Anzu. "Wake Little miss stupid". She said in a cold tone. "tell her she has to help setting up the camp."

Shizuka bit her lip. Since a while Mother called Anzu "Little miss Stupid" behind her back. Shizuka couldn't figure out why, and she didn't tell Anzu. Maybe it was better if she didn't knew. Sometimes she wondered if Mother called her names behind her back two...

Shizuka woke Anzu and told her what Mother said she had to do. Anzu pursed her lips at first but then she smiled at Shizuka that she'll go to work then.

The Guards and slaves had set up the tents and Anzu and a few other maids prepared the largest tent. Shizuka's tent.

They furnished it with Persian carpets and various cabinets for Shizuka's clothes and jewelry. They prepared a large bed of silk sheets and dozens of little pillows.

When they were done, Anzu brought in Shizuka.

Anzu sighed. "God...I envy you.."

Shizuka lowered her head. "Don't say that Anzu.... you make me feel bad." Anzu replied with a short laugh and then shook her head.

"come, I'll help you change."

Shizuka had to wear her full regalia to practice, because soon she would have to wear that every day. Her dress' were very light, because they were made of the finest cotton and silk. The cotton was so fine that is was almost transparent and she used it as a wrap around her head or hips.

It was the jewelry that made it so hard. The most necklaces Shizuka had, were made of gold and were decorated with the most expensive gems and stones. The same went for the dozens of bracelets and other decorations she had to wear.

Anzu helped Shizka undress and wash herself. Shizuka changed into a simple nightgown.

Anzu braided Shizuka's long hair while an other maid brought in a plate with food. There was some meat on it, but mostly fruits.

Shizuka kneeled before a small statue of Ra, the silently she prayed to all the gods to look after Anzu, Mother and her long forgotten family. She also prayed that the Pharaoh was the man of her dreams.

Shizuka opened her eyes and gracefully stepped into her bed.

"don't you want something to eat?" Anzu asked her.

"No thank you. I'm tired."

She heard Anzu bid her goodnight and leave the tent. Shizuka turned around and tried to forget about tomorrow. Soon her eyes fell shut and she was fast asleep.

Tomorrow is the day I waited for my whole life.

Outside the tent two guards took place at the entrance of Shizuka's tent, making sure nobody disturbed her.

Anzu sighed and looked at the plate in her hands. She didn't know why she took it, because she wasn't hungry herself.

What should she do with it? She looked around for a bit, and spotted a group of guards by a fire.

With a sweet smile she handed them the plate, they looked a bit uncertain first, but then they gratefully ate everything.

Anzu turned to walk to her tent when she nearly bumped into Mother. Mother grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the guards.

"What the hell got into you, stupid girl!? Giving Sizuka's food to the guards! Must she starve!?" Mother hissed.

Anzu looked mother strait into the eye. "No Mother, but Shizuka wasn't hungry, and you told us a Queen should be generous towards her poor people."

Mother narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like your additute, little girl." Mother hissed. "You better do something about that, then maybe you can marry one of the High priests."

"Yes Mother" Anzu said between clenched teeth. She felt the rage boil within her as she saw Mother walk away.

Since Shizuka was chosen to be the Pharaohs wife, Mother treated Anzu like a fly that was buzzing around her food.

She understood how important this was for both Shizuka and Mother, but that didn't give Mother the right to treat her like that. Of course, she was happy for Shizuka, but deep in her heart she was jealous. She couldn't help it, Shizuka treated her like she promised, but Anzu felt grudge. She was so determent to be the best and perfect. But she wasn't. Shizuka was.

Anzu felt sick of jealousy. Shizuka was everything she wasn't. She was a failure.

Maybe...maybe it's her destiny to marry a High priest and serve him.

Maybe she'll be happy with him and the mother of his children.

Maybe.....

A sudden cold wind made Anzu shiver.

"Miss, you better get in you tent' A guard warned her. "There is a sandstorm coming.."

* * *

A/N: yay!! I hope you all liked it .

Ok, a bit more serious things, there are TOO many Egyptians gods. I spent quite some time on research for this fic, but some books contradicts other's, so sometime i have to choose which to believe.

Some thing here are taken from a life of a Geisha. I got it out of the book "Memoirs of a geisha" by Arthur Goldwin. It's a really good book and I think everybody should read it (just kidding, lol)

P.S. check out my profile if you want to know when the next chap is going to be up.


	2. Destert storm

Take my soul away by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

My utmost thanks to: **: Yena, Eve-Of-Misery, Eternity's Angel, ThefutureMrs.Kaiba, Clyde007** for reviewing.

**To Eternity's Angel**: well, yeah, I thought about that, though I love SxS, I'm not gonna make this story SxS. I'm thinking.....what I'm thinking you'll find out later ;p. All I can tell you it involves Seth and some girl.....

* * *

Chapter 2: Dessert Storm

* * *

The cold wind made the guards shiver. They moved closer to the fire and told each other stories about monsters, the gods and women. The horses trapped restlessly and made scared noises as silence took over the camp.

"what got into those stupid animals!?" A disturbed guard barked at the horse keeper.

"I don't know...." the horse keeper answered uncertainly. "I think they sense something bad coming."

"In the godforsaken place!?" right..."

"Don't underestimate these animals. They are very smart." They horse keeper warned.

The disturbed guard and a few others who overheard the conversation, burst out laughing. The horse keeper shook his head.

"don't say I didn't warn you...."

* * *

From a hill of sand he looked down at the camp beneath him. Smirking lightly he pulled up an eyebrow.

Such fools....his smirk grew wider. He covered his face with an white turban. He kicked his horse in the barrel, and raced down the hill towards the camp, causing huge clouds of sand to fill the air. Laughing maniacally he closed in on the camp.

The guards were caught of guard (A/N: ....that sounded a bit weird, ne?) by the surprise attack and the cloud of sand. All the guards were choking and gasping for air. But not for long. A terrible force within the cloud smashed them to bloody little pieces of human body. The horses were going mad and tried to brake free from their leashes. The stranger jumped from his hearse and turned towards the largest tent, where somehow one guard seemed to have escaped the force within the sandstorm. He was heavily panting and squinting with his eyes because of the sand. When he caught sight of the stranger he pulled his sword.

"Only...over...my.. dead body....you....will enter...thief!!!"

the stranger, or thief if you prefer, only smirked at this comment and pulled his sword too. It was a richly decorated scimitar.

"As you wish"

One simple move, a slash, and the guard was no more. Swiftly, with not a trace of remorse or anything, he stepped over the dead body and entered the tent, wondering what the guard tried to keep so desperately from him.

* * *

Anzu wake in her tent because she heard the horses neigh (A/N: is that how you call the sound that a horse makes ??) in panic. She grabbed a cloak and went outside to look what was happening. She closed her eyes, as the sand blew right into her face. Quickly she turned away, rubbing her eyes.

"My god...that sand feels like knives!" Gently she touched her sore cheek.

Form outside she heard a cruel cackle. Anzu carefully turned around, and gazed with nearly closed eyes in the direction from where she heard the cackle. Her vision was terribly blurry, and she could hardly move though the strong wind, but she could recognize somebody in a red cloak entering Shizuka's tent.

The first thing in the tent that caught his eye were the countless jewels and gold of unimaginable worth. Sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, gold, silver....it was all there. He kneeled down to collect his prize. This was going to get him serious money. Behind him, he suddenly heard the gentle rustle of fabric. Like a cobra, he pulled his sword with great speed, and slashed into the direction of the sound. But there was nobody there....

During that move, his turban loosened up, and revealing his face.

In the faint light of a nearly burned up oil lamp he recognized the features of a female body. Silently, like a hunter that approaches his prey, he closed in to the bed where the girl was lying.

This must be my lucky day! He thought grinning wickedly. Gently he touched Shizuka's creamy skin on her arm with his fingertips. Shizuka stirred in her sleep under his touch. Afraid that he would wake her, he pulled back his hand. But Shizuka was fast asleep. From his sleeve he pulled out a little leather bag. Between the tips of his thumb and index finger he pulled out a small amount of soft pink dust. Gently he blew it in Shizuka's face. For a moment it looked like she was going to sneeze, but in fact she was only falling into a deeper sleep. The sleeping powder had done it's work.

"Just a minute, love. I'll be right back." He chuckled. Quickly he grabbed al the costly things he could get his greedy hands on and put it in a simple brown bag. He turned around and fixed his turban, so it covered his face up again. He threw the sheets of Shizuka's small body and swiftly picked her up, in the way we know it as, bride-style. In her deep sleep Shizuka stirred some more.

"Sssssh...." He whispered softly in her ear. "relax..." He walked out of the tent into the sandstorm to his horse. The jewelry he stole he put in the compartments under his saddle. With one arm around Shizuka's slim waist, and her head against his chest. He kicked his horse in the barrel and took of, with the sandstorm following him.

* * *

There were just a few survivors. Some guards who were of duty, Anzu and the Mistress. Shizuka was kidnapped by the thief, and most of the jewelry was gone.

All in the matter of minutes.....

* * *

A/n: i hope you all liked it!!!! Please R&R!!


	3. Who steals, tells only lies

Take my soul away by Le petit Chaperon Rouge

Thank you, all my dear reviewers. I hope you got the hints who the oh-so-mysterious thief was in the last chapter... if not, you'll find out in this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3. Who steals, tells only lies.....

* * *

Shizuka moaned softly. She clutched the fabric of her sheets and enjoyed the softness of her pillow. Somewhere, at the far end of her bed she heard something tingling. Was somebody rummaging through her jewelry ? Or was somebody counting money?

Why would the Mistress count money in her tent?

Quietly she sat up strait, and rubbed her eyes.

"Mistress?" she asked and opened her eyes. Bu the moment she said that her breath stocked. The person who sat at the far end of her bed, wasn't the Mistress, neither was this her tent. She clutched her blanket tightly, and grasped for air.

The person at her foot end got up. In the faint light she recognized a blood red cloak. His masculine silhouette made Shizuka think of the monsters and ghosts from the other world, who brought decease and bad fortune. The Mistress used to tell Shizuka about them when she was little, but Shizuka never stopped believing in them. She was shaking all over, as the man, or ghost closed in on her. A streak of light fell on his face, and Shizuka saw a big scar running down his right cheek. His hair was as white as the full moon on clear nights.

Elegantly he sat down on the bed, and Shizuka immediately backed as far away as possible, but before she could get out of his reach he had already grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Shizuka struggled to get out of his grip, but no avail.

"let me go!!" she cried, and took a deep breath to scream, but even before she was done breathing in, a second hand covered her mouth.

"Save your breath, little girl. No one can hear you anyway" He said smirking. Tears burned in Shizuka's eyes. Why did this had to happen to her....

The grip on her shoulder disappeared, and her mouth was freed. Immediately she tried to get away again. But now the man grabbed her waist, and rammed her down on the bed.

Shizuka may have been pampered, but she was no fool. She knew what this man was aiming for.

She closed her eyes and choked out a sob. The grip around her waist became tighter.

With his free hand, the thief grabbed her chin.

"Look at me" the thief ordered. But Shizuka kept her eyes pinched shut. The man growled and tightened his grip, Shizuka got the feeling that her chin would crush in his hand.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked up in his face. He had beautiful dark brown eyes, like wood in the darkest forests. But she couldn't stand looking in them, and she cast her eyes down quickly. For doing that, she received a slap across her face.

Shizuka was shocked. Of course, she had received quite a few beatings when she was younger, but never from a man.

"look at me" the man repeated. Trembling, she opened her eyes again and faced the man. His eyes burned into hers. His handsome face was close to hers.

His hot breath blew in to her face. Shizuka was frightened. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she didn't dare to. She wanted to run away, but she didn't knew where she was.

"Beautiful...." he whispered, as he released her chin and gently caressed her face Shizuka was quite caught of guard by this. Tenderly he brushed his lips against her neck.

Sensation and disgust were running through Shizuka's body. She enjoyed his body against hers, his lips burning against her skin. She was disgusted that she like it so much. She felt terrible and great at the same time.

It stopped as suddenly as it started. The thief threw Shizuka back and briskly walked back to the foot end of the bed. Heavily he sat down on the beautiful pillows on the ground , and pretended to count them, yes pretended. In fact he was only clinking them against each other while mentally kicking himself.

Those eyes, they were more beautiful then any emerald that he ever laid his eyes on. And he has seen many emeralds in his life. Beautiful or not, she wouldn't last. He'll need her only once. After that he'll just leave her somewhere in the desert, where he had found her.

But still... that hair, that skin, those features and those eyes.....

The moment he locked his arm around her waist, a electric jolt ran through his body.

He wanted to have her, posses her. Have her for himself, and him only...

Curse you Ammon!! (A/N: Ammon god of creation) why did you create such a being!?

He screamed in his mind.

He sighed and looked around the room. If there was more light, we could have seen that the room was filled with the most costly objects and jewelry. He only kept the jewelry and objects that he really liked, the rest he sold to merchants or other persons who were willing to pay a pretty penny for it.

Meanwhile Shizuka lay silently crying on the bed.

What had she done to deserve this!? Why won't Isis help her!?! (A/N: Isis a protective goddess, she uses strong magic to help people in need.)

* * *

Anzu woke because the sun shone strait into her face. She sand everywhere. In her hair, in her face, in her clothes. Quickly she sat up.

Why was she laying outside? Where was everybody?

A rotten smell came together with the soft gust wind. Anzu felt her stomach turning.

Trembling she got up. That smell...that could mean only one thing....there were dead bodies somewhere near here.

She heard a soft buzzing. Curiously she walked in the direction of the sound. She looked around for a bit... there was nothing. She could only see the horizon and Aten in the brilliant sky. (Aten is a form (it looks like a ordinary sun) of the sun god Ra)

She took a few steps, until suddenly thousand flies flew up. The buzzing was deafening.

Anzu screamed and dropped herself on the ground. She felt that something lay under her. Trembling she looked. All the color drained from her face. She could feel whatever she had ate come out again. Running, falling and getting up again she ran away.

She saw a small group of tents were still standing. She screamed.

Is anybody here!?! Only the buzzing on the background could be heard. The silence overruled. Anzu sank to her knees and cried. Through her tears she could see deep red stains on her white dress. Once again her stomach stared to turn. She vomited out all that what was left. She had to move on, else the flies would come for her too. Emotionally destroyed, she crawled away. Through her sobs and tears she tried to think of what she should do now.

She couldn't go on like this. She fell in to the sand. Images from yesterday night were running through her head.

The sandstorm, the screams, the man in the red cloak.

It was strange, she only saw the man in the red cloak. He could never have massacred all those guards by himself. But how come that she was still alive? Hadn't he notice her?

Had higher powers a role in this all?

The sun was heating up the whole dessert, but Anzu remained on her spot. She was to devastated to move.

"Anzu!!!!"

Was that real? Was that the Mistress calling her?

"Anzu!!!"

There it was again, but this time louder. A shadow fell over Anzu, and she felt strong hands pick her up.

"Quickly! She mustn't die too!!"

Die? Too? Was Shizuka dead? Everything was spinning in Anzu's mind. What was going on here!?

Hours later Anzu awoke in the palanquin that she and Shizuka used to share, now the Mistress was sitting next to Anzu.

"Mistress, what happened?" Anzu asked softly.

The Mistress shook her head. "Great tragedy has struck us, dear Anzu. Shizuka has gone missing together with her jewelry and most guards are dead.

Deep in her heart Anzu was relieved. Shizuka might still be alive. And to her great disgust she was happy about another thing. Now Shizuka was gone Aznu had to take her place and marry the Pharaoh.

"Here, put this on." And the Mistress handed Anzu a new dress. It was a beautiful silk dress, just like the ones Shizuka used to wear. Quickly Anzu did as was told to her. Though it wasn't easy to change dress' in a moving palanquin, Anzu succeeded. When she was finished, the Mistress put a white vale over Anzu's head, covering her face.

"Don't take this off, until were in a private room where your make-up and sorts can be done. If you would take it off now in front of all the people they'll think you're ugly, and Pharaoh wouldn't want to marry you."

Anzu nodded a bit uncertain.

"I hope you still remember everything you've been taught."

Again, Anzu nodded.

"We have arrived at the palace!!!!"

* * *

Shizuka couldn't remember for how long she had been laying on the bed. It might have been hours, but also minutes.

It was hot and she felt sweaty, the tense atmosphere in the room wasn't exactly helping.

"I need a bath"

"Is that so?"

"yeah, I'm all sweaty" then she realized that she was talking out loud and the thief actually answered her. The thief on the other hand was blushing deep crimson. "I'm.... all..... sweaty??" he gulped.

He quickly regained his composure and told her to get up, he'll bring her to an oasis.

After she got up from the bed, he sneaked up behind her and quickly tied a rag over her eyes.

"don't scream, this is for your own good." Shizuka held kept her mouth shut, as he led her down a stair case, to somewhere where it smelled like horse. He lifted her up, on a horse and sat down behind her. As the horse started to move, she couldn't help noticing how her leg keep brushing against his tight. She leaned against his chest, and felt the magnificent abs through her dress, pushing into her back. She tried her best to keep her face away from him, because in burning hot. Not knowing he was thinking the same.

He was so glad that she couldn't se, because his face was burning with redness. Her small fragile body was leaning against his chest. He could feel every movement. Her breathing, her shifting on the saddle...

"Uhm...we're here". Luckily she helped herself of the horse.

"Can I remove that rag from my eyes?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes" Shizuka carefully untied the rag and looked around. It was the most beautiful oasis that she ever saw. She touched the water with her fingertips. It was crystal clear water, and just the right temperature. Self-conscious she looked around. The thief was watching her every move.

"Ahem, could I get a little privacy?"

The thief pulled up his right eyebrow and sat down on a stone with his back towards Shizuka.

But she wasn't satisfied.

"When I say privacy, I mean if you can't just leave for a little while." She snapped.

The thief turned around to face her.

"Do you think I'm going to jump you suddenly while your taking a bath?" Shizuka blushed deep red at the thought of that.

"W- well...no b-but...: she stuttered terribly embarrassed.

"I'll promise not to turn around, while you're taking a bath." he said laughing.

Shizuka was going to accept that, when she the Mistress voice in her head, reminding her about something.

"I don't believe you!! you're a thief!!" she said in a loud voice.

He turned around pretty pissed off.

"So? What does that got to do with it?"

"Everything! Because your kind has no honor!!

"My kind?"

"You steal! And who steals, tells only lies!!! And who lies is never to be trusted!! She yelled.

"do you think I have less honor then a soldier?"

Shizuka blinked.

"yes, because you steal, and you rape. You kill innocent people"

The rage within the thief was building up.

"I might steal, and I won't deny I've never raped a woman. But I don't massacre innocent people. I only kill those who fight me. Soldiers on the other hand do massacre. And that without a reason"

"Soldiers protect innocent people!! They don't massacre them!!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, stupid woman!!" he yelled. "Take a bath now, or we're leaving!!!" with that, he turned around again, and sat down on the stone.

Shizuka was taking deep breaths. Seldom she has been so angry. She looked at the water. It looks like she had no other choice.

Carefully she slipped of her dress and stepped into the water. It felt great, finally she felt comfortable. The water washed away all the dirt, sweat and sand. Thank Tefnut for this oasis. Shizuka thought. (A/N: Tefnut is the goddess of moisture)

"Why were you traveling through the desert?" Shizuka woke from her little dream world.

"We were on our way to the palace" she answered simply.

"To the palace, huh? What were you going to do there?"

Shizuka realized what kind of mistake she had made.

"That's non of you business!" she told him bluntly.

"To pay the Pharaoh a visit, maybe?"

"Something like that" she murmured.

"Tell me more, little girl, I'm curious. I'm sure didn't go there for fun."

Shizuka didn't answer anymore, she was that she would blurt out more stupid things..

"I'll find out anyway, you know." he said chuckling.

Again, Shizuka didn't answer. She got out of the water put on her dress. She sat down into the sun, hoping that she would dry up quickly.

The thief looked over his shoulder, and saw Shizuka sitting in the sun, with her dress clutching against her wet body. He didn't knew if she knew, but certain parts of her body were showing through the wet fabric. Not that he minded of course...

Shizuka was looking up at the sky. "You never told me your name"

"My name is Bakura" he grunted.

"And I'm Shizuka, please to meet you, Bakura" she said glancing into his direction.

Later, when night was falling, Bakura was preparing his stuff to go out.

Shizuka was looking at him from the bed.

"going out to rob others, are you?"

"tsk, and what do you want to do about it?"

"nothing, I was just asking."

Bakura smirked as he walked to the door.

"If I were you, I wouldn't leave this room. Believe me, here with me your saver then outside." He chuckled. "And if you were thinking about this as your opportunity to escape, forget it. Everybody you know is dead" Bakura slammed the door and left.

Shizuka sat alone in the weak light of one small oil lamp.

"Everybody you know is dead..."

That night Shizuka sobbed out her prayers and cried herself to sleep.

She just didn't want to believe that everybody was actually dead....

* * *

Anzu looked her at herself in the mirror. She never thought that she would look this pretty ever again. Her dress was really simple, and so was her jewelry.

Her dress was of white silk with a night blue scarf. She had a simple gold necklace and a few bracelet's, nothing really special. She had very little make-up, because the most of their supplies were lost due the storm.

She stared at her image in the mirror.

Did she look beautiful enough to show herself to the Pharaoh?

Just for a split second, she thought she saw Shizuka in the reflection of her mirror, looking desperate.

"Anzu! Help me!" Was that Shizuka calling her?! She shook her head violently and everything was gone.

"Miss. Anzu, are you done? His Highness is expecting you." Lightly trembling Anzu got up and followed the maid, who led her to the Mistress, who accompanied her to the Throne room.

"Let me do all the talking" the Mistress told her.

Taking a deep breath Anzu followed her Mistress in to the Throne room, where her future was waiting.....

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it, because i worked all day on this, and it's extra long to make up for all that time i didn't update. please R&R!!!

I'm going on school camp for one week, so it will take a little while before I update again. Check out my profile for information.

Oh, I have a question, should the rating be raised? i'm not verry farmilliar with this rating system, so a little help would be nice


	4. A small poem

Take my soul away by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A small poem

...................................................................

While you are bathing,

Washing your back.

The biggest crime is plotting in me.

The way you give yourself to the water,

I take you,

I, the thief.

............................................................................

I'm falling apart,

In this empty chamber of my heart.

................................................................................

I hear you soak your skin,

Behind this thin wall.

Slowly....slowly......I lose it all.

.............................................................................

Let the water be,

Let it flows it's own way.

Understand that lust is lust,

And time passes slowly away.

...............................................................................

I'd wish my heart stop beating, but it won't.

..............................................................................

While you are bathing,

Washing your back.

My world is spinning,

I'm losing my mind.

And when you'll stand there by the door way,

Your hair down, still soaking wet,

I'd give all my riches just for the courage....

.......................................................................................

Let the water be,

Let it flow it's own way.

Understand that lust is lust,

And time passes slowly away.

...............................................................................

I'd wish my heart stop beating, but it won't.

Not now, not ever.


	5. Freedom at a price

Take My Soul Away by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A/N: **thank you for reviewing! I love you all! Ice-cream for everyone!** phew, finally another chapter up. I'm truly sorry it took so long, but my finals are in may and I have been studying all the time. After my finals I have 3 months holiday, so I'll have plenty more time to update! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, but I'm not sure if I can make it.

* * *

Chapter 5. Freedom at a price

* * *

Shizuka woke in the late morning. She sat up strait, and saw Bakura asleep in the cushions on the floor. At his feet laid a brown leather bag. Filled with stolen goods, Shizuka supposed. Quietly she got up and walked up to the bag. Carefully she opened it. Just as she expected it, it was filled with jewellery and money. Suddenly an idea struck her. She could take the bag, and walk out. She could take his horse too and ride to the palace.

But on the other hand… That would be stealing too. She never stole a thing in her life. This man may have killed everyone she knew, and she was furious about that, but she didn't know if this was the right thing to do.

She glanced up to Bakura, who was still sound asleep. He looked remarkably innocent when he was asleep. Carefully stepping over the cushions Shizuka tried to open the window, when suddenly somebody grabbed her ankle. Shizuka shrieked as she fell down onto the cushions, next to Bakura. His chocolate brown eyes stared at her accusingly.

"What were you doing?" he hissed.

Shizuka stuttered: "I.. I just wanted to open the window….I swear.."

Bakura kept staring at her unbelievably.

"Don't you think I didn't hear you rummaging through my stuff"

"But…"

In one swift movement Bakura was on top of Shizuka. One hand on her waist, and the other one softly caressing her face.

"I'm not planning to let go any time soon, so you better get used to this place, darling"

Shizuka's eyes started to tear again. "Why…" she sobbed.

"Because I want you…badly"

Shizuka was shocked. She stared to squirm and tried to get away from Bakura. But he had no intention of letting her go. He kept his composure, but inside he was confused. Why did he just say that? That was ridiculous…..although it was true.

Softly he planted his lips on hers, just to let her know he didn't mean to hurt her. But she just started to squirm harder. After a few more seconds he got annoyed. Irritated he got up. She just grabbed one of the cushions sobbed into it.

Bakura went to the stable, and mounted his horse. He needed to think. He wanted her…so badly. But he didn't want to hurt her. Yet he didn't know for how much longer he restrain himself.

* * *

At the palace

* * *

Anzu sat next to the Pharaoh, while a great meal was served. Slaves brought great golden plates filled with fruits, bread and meat. When the table was full, the Pharaoh dismissed everybody.

"So Anzu….tell me what happened yesterday in the desert"

Anzu didn't know where to start. She knew she had to obey to him, but she had no idea how to answer.

"Well…it started with a sandstorm" She answered politely.

"And then?" he asked

"There was a man…in a red cloak. That's all I remember. When I woke up everybody was dead…"Her voice started to shake. "And my best friend…. and maid….was gone." A tear slipped down her cheek. The Pharaoh gently wiped it away.

"Excuse my emotionality, my Pharaoh, but Shizuka was like a sister to me."

The Pharaoh smiled a bit.

"If Shizuka is alive, then my men will find her"

Anzu smiled too, and looked into the beautiful magenta eyes of the Pharaoh. He was handsome, oh yes, he was. He had dark hair and mysterious eyes. A beautifully sculpted body and not to mention he was rich and powerful. His personality was defiantly not what she expected. She knew he loved by the people, but she thought he wanted to sleep with her right after she arrived here. They did share the same bed that night, but to Anzu's relief, nothing had happened.

The few times they touched, the Pharaoh was gentle and loving.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and one of the High priests came rushing in. He was tall with chocolate coloured hair and fierce blue eyes. Anzu quickly looked down. At this moment she was no more then a slave, and for slaves, especially women it was forbidden to look strait into the eyes of man. Of course, she had stolen glances of the high priests, but she was careful enough not to let them notice she was looking at them.

"Seth…what is the problem?" The Pharaoh asked annoyed.

The High priest Seth whispered something in the Pharaohs ear. He just nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Anzu, but I have business I need to take care of" he gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it. Anzu blushed deeply and bowed deeply in respond. Smiling slyly the Pharaoh left followed by Seth. Anzu sighed and decided to pay a visit to the royal gardens. There she just strolled around and looked at the beautiful flowers.

The sun was high in the sky, when Anzu decided to sit down at the fountain. She looked into her reflection in the water, and solemnly watched the water ripple as she finger stirred through it.

Anzu had no idea how long she had been there, she must have fallen asleep. The only female High-priestess , Isis came to wake her.

"Anzu, the Pharaoh is requesting your presence in his chambers. Anzu nodded and followed Isis inside.

When Anzu entered the Pharaohs chambers, all the windows were darkened by deep purple curtains. The Pharaoh was on the bed lying in his stomach, his face buried in the pillows.

"Pharaoh?" Anzu asked. He just grunted. Carefully she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sometimes….I hate it to be Pharaoh" Anzu looked at him worriedly. And he continued. "You have to make so many decisions…day in, day out….everybody is relying on me…..and I have nobody to rely on but myself."

Anzu felt sad for him. She laid down next to him and carefully snuggled up to him. He turned around to face her and wrapped his arms around her. Anzu moved a bit closer, their noses were almost touching.

Atem moved even closer, and carefully brushed his lips against hers. Soon it became a real kiss. Atems kisses were eager, yet gentle. When he broke the kiss, they remained in each other arms until daybreak.

The next morning Anzu woke, and noticed the Pharaoh stare at her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling.

Anzu smiled too and answered: "I did my Pharaoh. How about you?"

"Don't call me Pharaoh, just call me Atem" With that he gave her another kiss, before getting up.

* * *

Shizuka was bored, this must have been the third or fourth day she was locked in the room with Bakura. Bakura went out only at night and over day he slept. When he was awake, he counted his money, or showed of the jewellery he had stolen to Shizuka. Sometimes he would bring a piece of jewellery specially for her. She was flattered, of course. But she couldn't stop thinking about it that it was actually some one else's.

After about a week, Bakura finally let her leave the house. For 2 hours a day she could walk through the little town freely. Shizuka enjoyed her new found freedom. Everyday she could wander freely through the town, altough it was a small town full of strage looking men, thiefs just as Bakura Shizuka suspected, no one had ever bothered her, the only looked, and then proceeded whaterver they were doing. Sometimes Bakura even gave her a bit of money to spend on something she liked.

One day Shizuka was just randomly strolled around town when she came of end of town. She set one step into the desert when somebody jumped in front of her with the crack of a whip.

"And just where do you think your going?"

* * *

Today was Anzu's second time that she was in the throne room. She sat on a chair next to the Pharaohs throne. Atem would occasionally smile at her and ask her something, but a real conversation was impossible, because constantly their was a thief or villain that had to judged over was brought up. Around the afternoon, when they were enjoying some drinks and food, guards brought in to two kids. One older boy around 12 years and his little sister, she was around 5 years old.

"they tried to steal apples on the market" one of guards said. Atem raised an eyebrow.

They children were trembling and their eyes were red form crying. The guards pushed them roughly to the ground. The punishment for stealing was 10 beatings with a whip. Atem knew it, the children knew, and Anzu knew it too. He swallowed. The boy was lod enough to responsible for his actions while his sister…He couldn't let that 5 year old get beaten? Maybe a night in jail would be enough….

Anzu looked terrified. She looked at Atem. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. She tried to get his attention.

"Atem…" she whispered. But he didn't notice.

"The boy will receive normal punishment, as for the girl….a night in jail will do"

Anzu looked at Atem. He had spoken those words so coldly, like couldn't care less about those children's fate's.

The boy dragged into the middle of the room when a man with a whip stepped in. the girl was dragged away. The girl looked up to Anzu and screamed for help, for that she got a hard slap across the face from the guard who was helping her. Anzu was shocked. Right then, the beating had begun. High priestess Isis turned her head away and closed her eyes. Anzu covered her mouth, as if she had to vomit. She squinted her eyes shut, but that didn't make the screams from the boy go away. It seemed to last an eternity.

When it was finally over, Atem asked:

"Anzu, my dear, are you alright?" She just nodded weakly. And caught a glimpse of the boy how he was carried away. His back was red from the blood mixed with the dirt on the floor. Anzu sighed heavily. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this…..

* * *

A/N: please RnR! 


	6. Gotcha!

Take my soul away by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

IMPORANT: Sorry for this very very short chapter, but I have only little time, because I'm going on holiday for a week and my finals are in 3 weeks. I haven't been updating because of the recent death of a family member who was close to me. I'll try to update this story with a better chapter when I'm back, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

Chapter 6. Gotcha!

* * *

A brown haired girl stepped in front of Shizuka , she was dressed in a tight red suit with brown pieces of armour. In her right hand she held a whip, with her other she grabbed Shizuka.

"Let's see what Bakura has to say about this!" She said sadistically. Shizuka swallowed.

"Who are you? Let me go!" but the girls grip was way to strong.

"My name in of no importance now." And with that she dragged Shizuka back through town to Bakura's hideout. Bakura was still asleep after a long night of stealing. He lay on the bed where Serenity usually slept.

"Bakura!" the girl yelled. He woke and looked around bewildered. It had something really cute as he was looking around like at little child, woken by a thunderstorm. Then he caught sight of Shizuka and the brown haired girl.

"Manae…. What are you doing?" he asked annoyed. the girl laughed.

"I stopped her from leaving town, just like you ordered." Bakura looked at Shizuka suspiciously. Shizuka couldn't say anything, it just wouldn't come out. She shook her head violently. Bakura sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. Shizuka could see he was tried and annoyed. Great she thought as she tried to escape from Manae's grip.

Bakura gave a small wave with his hand and Manae left. Shizuka just stood there rubbing her arm. The place where Manae had held her was all red. Before she could do anything, Bakura stood in front of her, his body suspiciously close to hers.

"What can I do to make sure you don't leave?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"No?"

"No"

"You know, there is a way…" He said slowly. Shizuka's eyes grew a wide a plates. "Because I know you would never break the holy laws" He continued.

"You….you wouldn't" She stammered.

"Oh, yes I would. If that's the only way to keep you by my side."

* * *

Anzu sat on the bed, staring through the window at the Nile. She just couldn't ban the image and sound of the screaming boy of earlier that day from her head.

"You still can't forget it, can you?" a voice whispered in her ear. Anzu shook her head.

"You'll be a real queen of your people." The voice continued. Two arms wrapped around Anzu's waist. "I'm so sorry Anzu, but it was Ma'at's (goddess of justice) judgement. Not mine"

Anzu nodded slowly. She didn't feel like talking about it. She felt how Atem nuzzled her neck.

"it's ok" She whispered, enjoying she feeling of being so close to Atem. She wrapped the silk sheets around her and nestled in Atems arms. He held her tightly, as if he was afraid to lose her in his dreams.

Soon his breathing became easier and his grip loosened a bit. He was asleep. Anzu couldn't sleep just yet. Carefully she got up and silently walked out of the room, wrapping a blue cloak around her.

She descended down the stairs to the where the jail were located. She looked around for a little bit and then she saw the jail cell where the girl was. The guard was fast asleep, so there would be no problem. She took the key that hung next to the door and opened the cell. The girl was asleep. Gently Anzu shook her arm.

"Wake up, little girl!" Anzu whispered. The girl opened her eyes. When she saw Anzu she looked scared out of her wits. Anzu just took her hand and led her out of the dungeons to the entrance of the palace. She ordered one of the guards to open the gate for a little bit so the girl could escape. Before the girl stepped out to the outside world, she bowed deeply and said:

"thank you very much pretty blue eyes miss" Anzu smiled and gave the little girl a hug.

"Go home little girl. Your parents are waiting for you."

"Goodbye pretty miss"

"Goodbye little girl" then the gate fell shut and Anzu hurried back to Atems room, hoping he didn't notice anything.

* * *

Once again, sorry for this ridiculously short chapter. 


End file.
